


Splintered

by flawedamythyst



Series: Splintered [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Clint Barton, M/M, Magic, Multiple Selves, Schmoop, love yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: A fight with a wizard ends with Clint injured, and Bucky split into five different versions of himself. How will Clint cope with having five boyfriends, all trying to look after him in their own way?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Splintered [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084094
Comments: 163
Kudos: 745
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo





	Splintered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hurt/comfort square of my Winterhawk Bingo card.

The thing about being an Avenger was that sometimes things happened that the phrase ‘this is fucked up’ didn’t come close to covering. Bucky had a feeling this particular one wasn’t going to get topped for a while.

“This is really disconcerting,” said Steve, looking around the medical room.

“You’re telling me, pal,” said the youngest of the other Buckys in the room, the one with his hair neatly gelled in place, just like Bucky had spent ages every morning getting right, back before the war. He was leaning back against the window with his thumbs hooked in his belt loops. Two flesh-and-blood thumbs, which was maybe freaking Bucky out more than anything else, because he hadn’t seen his left arm in a long time and now he was in a room with three different versions of it.

“You should try being on the inside of it,” added the Bucky sat in the corner, the one who had his hair cut as short as it had been for basic training, and he made a good point. 

Bucky was definitely the oldest of the five Buckys in the room, and he could remember being all of them at one time or another, even the one standing at attention by the door with no expression on his face, clearly waiting for orders. Bucky was avoiding looking at him too much, because it kinda hurt.

Remembering being them, though, didn’t stop him from feeling like he was missing the part of himself that _was_ them. It felt like there was less in his mind now, like some of the facets behind his thoughts were missing. He only had the one clear voice in his head where he was used to having a few different possible reactions to things to sort through.

He hadn’t realised that all these old versions of himself were still that much a part of him. He’d have prefered to find out that nothing about him had been shaped by them, although he guessed that would have been hoping for too much.

Steve looked around the room again, eyes lingering on each Bucky in turn. “Okay,” he said, then looked at Bucky. “You’re the most recent version, right?”

“That doesn’t make him the best one,” said the youngest one, the one who’d never picked up a gun and who didn’t have any kind of blood spilled on his soul yet. Maybe he had a point.

“The doctor said only one person should be in here,” said Steve. “If he’s the most recent one, then he’s the one who’s Clint’s boyfriend, so maybe the rest of you-”

“No,” said the Winter Soldier in the corner flatly.

Steve turned and gave him a cautious look. “Look, Tony and Bruce were talking about getting some readings anyway-”

“No tests,” snapped the version of Bucky who was almost as hard to look at as the Winter Soldier, because Bucky had thought he’d handled the time after Azzano just fine without giving away any clues to how close to falling apart he was. It turned out he’d been twitchy and wild-eyed in a way that made it clear exactly how fucked up he was. Why the hell had this guy been okayed to join the Howling Commandos? He shoulda been sent home for a rest cure.

“Look, if the doctor wants only one person here, then fine,” said the new army recruit version of Bucky. “We are only one person.”

The earliest version of Bucky, the civilian, clenched his jaw. “One guy with one boyfriend,” he said, and his eyes darted over to the still form of Clint in the hospital bed. There was a hesitance in the way he spoke and Bucky could remember that, how talking about having a boyfriend or liking guys always felt dangerous, even when it was just with Steve who already knew all about Bucky’s preferences.

“We all love him,” added Bucky, because he’d seen the look that every Bucky here, even the Winter Soldier, had had when the doctor had listed off Clint’s injuries, and had known it was the same as the one on his own face. They all remembered everything that had happened to him, even if the things that had happened after their time didn’t seem to have had an impact on them. Apparently it was enough just to remember Clint to love him.

Bucky was sat on the edge of Clint’s bed, and he reached out to curve his hand around his uninjured ankle. “We’re not going to disturb him,” he said, “but we’re not going anywhere until we know he’s okay.”

Steve sighed. “The doctor said he’ll be fine. He’s just sleeping it off, then he’ll need a few weeks to heal from the broken ribs and the ankle.”

“We’re not going anywhere,” said Howling Commando Bucky. “You can take it up with Winter if you have a problem.”

Steve glanced at the Winter Soldier, who just glared back, and visibly gave up. “Fine,” he said. “Just...let the doctor know when he wakes up, okay?”

“Of course, Stevie,” said Civilian Bucky, grinning at him. “I spent enough time in hospital with your punk ass to know how this goes.”

Steve gave him a very disconcerted look, and Bucky thought that seeing all these different versions of his best friend was probably almost as much of a trip as being the one split apart.

“You just find where that fucking wizard ran off to,” said Bucky. “I don’t want to stay like this any longer than I have to.”

The Winter Soldier shifted to touch a knife but didn’t say anything, and Bucky knew he was thinking about paying the guy back for hurting Clint. From the look Steve threw him, he knew that as well, but he didn’t say anything, just sighed and left the room.

****

The wizard’s blast had been aimed at Clint, but like hell was Bucky going to let Clint get hit by a magic beam of unknown power when he was close enough to push him out of the way. He’d kinda hoped that taking the force of it on his metal arm would protect him, but no such luck. He’d been engulfed in a green light and torn apart in a completely different way from the methods Hydra had used. He’d heard himself screaming in agony as the magic stretched his body and mind beyond its limits, ripping him apart until there were five voices screaming and not just one.

Bucky had only been vaguely aware of Clint shouting in anger while he was distracted by the pain surging through him. When the magic had finally died away, Bucky had heard the sound of fighting and he’d blinked his eyes open in time to see the wizard disappear leaving Clint unconscious, crumpled at the base of a wall. 

The rest of the team had arrived not long after that, to find five versions of Bucky in various stages of recovery and Clint still knocked out. After the initial shock, they’d all been dragged back to the Tower, including the Winter Soldier, who had just wanted to go after the wizard and rip him apart for laying a finger on Clint. It had only taken one command from Steve for him to fall in line behind the others though, and Bucky had hated the reminder that part of him was still so ready to obey orders.

Bucky could empathise with wanting to go after the wizard, of course, but until they had a trail for him to follow it hadn’t seemed like a good idea to let the latest version of Hydra’s assassin wander off alone. So now they were all gathered in Clint’s room in the medical unit, waiting for him to come round.

“How long after he wakes up before he suggests an orgy?” asked Civilian Bucky.

Army Recruit Bucky snorted. “About thirty seconds?”

“If that,” added the Bucky who’d been a Howling Commando.

“Can you imagine if it had hit him instead and we now had five Clints to ourself?” asked Civilian Bucky.

Bucky took a moment to consider that, having five different Clints to lavish attention on, but he knew enough about Clint’s past to know that there were some parts Clint wouldn’t welcome coming face-to-face with. He glanced over at the Winter Soldier, still silent in the corner. Just like there were parts of Bucky’s past he didn’t want to revisit, but here they all were.

Here they all were, where anyone could see them, all the broken pieces that made him up. Including the man he loved -once he woke up- and maybe Bucky shouldn’t be freaking out more about that than he was the rest of it, but it was all too easy to imagine Clint taking one look at the silent assassin in the corner, or the jittery guy who hadn’t even fallen from a train yet, and deciding he didn’t want to be with someone they were a part of.

Clint let out a faint groan and three of the other Buckys moved towards the bed while Bucky shifted up to gently take his hand.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he said carefully. “You’re okay. Take it easy.” Clint didn’t have his aids in but hopefully he’d catch the tone of Bucky’s voice, if not the words.

Clint blinked open his eyes to look around at them all with wide, drug-blown pupils. “Whoa,” he said slowly. “They put me on the really good stuff.” He stared around at them all, finally settling on Bucky. “You’ve got the right hair,” he said, and reached up to pet at it, then winced and dropped his arm. “Aw no, not the ribs again.”

Bucky raised his hands and carefully signed, “The ribs and your ankle.”

Clint winced and glanced down at himself. “Aw,” he said sadly.

It was kinda adorable, as well as pathetic, and Bucky wasn’t really surprised when it prompted his civilian version to reach out and gently stroke over Clint’s hair. “You’re gonna be okay,” he said. “We’ll take good care of you.”

Clint blinked at him, then reached out and touched his chest. “Huh,” he said to himself, then looked at the other Buckys, gently poking those he could reach. “Bucky, I don’t wanna panic you, but I think I’m hallucinating.”

Howling Commando Bucky reached over to the nightstand and picked up Clint’s aids, holding them up to him until Clint nodded and carefully moved his head to allow him to put them in for him.

“Sorry, doll,” said Army Recruit Bucky once they were in, “not a hallucination. That wizard pulled us apart.”

Clint stared at him, then back around at all four of them before settling on Bucky again. “There are four of you?” he asked. “For real?”

“Five,” corrected Bucky, glancing back at where the Winter Soldier was still standing stoically in the corner. Maybe he should have found some way to hide him away, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t have gone. None of them wanted to let Clint out of their sight right now.

Clint followed his gaze. “Oh,” he said, then held out a hand to Winter Soldier. “Hey, don’t- Are you the part that doesn’t like me?”

“There’s no part of me that doesn’t like you,” said Bucky.

The Winter Soldier stirred himself and said, “I’m the part that only knows how to hurt people.”

Clint made a face. “Rubbish,” he muttered and made clutching gestures with his hand. “C’mere, I wanna see you properly.”

The Winter Soldier clearly took that as a command, because he strode over and stopped by the bed, still standing to attention. Clint reached out and patted his stomach. “Good, that's good,” he said, which meant he really had to be on the good painkillers, because no one sober would ever say that about the Winter Soldier. Clint looked around at all the Buckys again and grinned. “Hey, we’re gonna have an orgy, right? You’ve gotta know this is, like, the best kinda wet dream.”

“Hah!” said Civilian Bucky, glancing at Army Bucky. “That was way longer than thirty seconds.”

Army Bucky rolled his eyes. “Guess I didn’t factor that he’s drugged.”

“No physical exertion until you’re all healed up,” said Howling Commando Bucky to Clint.

“Aw, come on,” said Clint. “I’m totally fine, I could handle an orgy.”

"Remember the last time your ribs were broken, and we thought that we could be gentle?" Bucky reminded him and Clint winced. "And that was only one of me," added Bucky, looking around at the other versions of himself and remembering how passionately he'd felt everything when he'd been younger. He wasn't sure he'd have had the control to take the care Clint's injuries would need.

Clint sighed with disappointment. "I know," he said. "This sucks."

“We were instructed to let the doctors know when he woke up,” said Winter Soldier, and turned to stride from the room.

Clint watched him go, still looking dazed. “Damn, he’s really got the sexy death stride down,” he mumbled to himself. “I want him to fuck me up.”

Civilian Bucky stroked his hand over Clint’s hair again. “No fucking you up until you’re fixed up.”

“You’ve been hurt often enough to know how this goes,” added Bucky, squeezing Clint’s hand.

Clint sighed, relaxing into the pillows. "Maybe I can persuade at least a couple of you later,” he said tiredly. “I still got my abs, right? And biceps, you fucking love my biceps.”

“We’re not going to do anything that might hurt you,” said Commando Bucky, just as the doctor scurried into the room with Winter Soldier striding behind him and Steve a half-step behind.

All the Buckys moved away from the bed to allow the doctor access as Steve paused and winced at Bucky. “You couldn’t have sent a version of you that wouldn’t threaten to stab the doctor?”

Bucky blinked and looked at Winter Soldier, who just stared back. “He was not moving quickly enough,” he said. “Clint needed assistance.”

Bucky looked back at Steve and shrugged, because that seemed reasonable enough to him.

Steve just sighed. “Jesus Christ,” he muttered. “We need to find that wizard.”

“Not before I get to have an orgy!” said Clint. "I just need a couple of weeks to heal up."

Steve scrubbed a hand over his face and Bucky heard him mutter a swear word.

“Don’t get bent out of shape,” he said. “We agreed no orgies until the doctor okays it.”

The doctor lifted his head and turned to stare at him. “Uh, what?”

Civilian Bucky cleared his throat awkwardly and Bucky was very interested to notice that he’d flushed pink. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d blushed. Had he really been that innocent once?

“Strenuous physical activity,” he said to the doctor. “I’m guessing it’ll be a few weeks.”

“Uh,” said the doctor, looking back down at Clint. “Yes.” He looked around. “I wonder if I might have a moment alone with my patient?”

“No,” growled Winter.

“Of course,” corrected Army Bucky. “Come on guys, you heard the doc.”

Commando Bucky and Civilian Bucky obligingly followed him towards the door, but Winter looked like he was going to dig his heels in. Bucky glanced at Steve with a pointed look and got a nod in response.

“That was an order, Soldier,” Steve said in his best captain’s voice, and Winter started moving immediately, striding out after the others with one last look back at Clint. Bucky followed with Steve behind him, hoping Clint had missed that little interaction and hadn’t seen just how eager part of himself still was for orders.

“Any luck finding the wizard?” he asked Steve.

Steve shook his head. “Tony and Natasha are on it,” he said, and that was going to have to be good enough. If Iron Man and Black Widow together couldn’t find someone, no one could.

****

The doctor kept Clint in medical overnight but made it very clear that only one Bucky at a time was welcome to spend the night with him, so they agreed a shift pattern that meant everyone got their time of sitting in the chair by Clint’s bed, listening to his soft breathing and knowing that nothing bad was gonna happen to him while one of them was watching over him. No matter what differences they all had, they definitely had that in common.

When Bucky took his turn, nudging Civilian Bucky awake and shooing him upstairs to one of the spare rooms they’d set up, he settled into the familiar mindset of just watching Clint sleep in the dim light coming from the corridor outside. He’d done this far too often over the year or so they’d been together, and even a couple of times before that.

After about ten minutes, Clint roused himself.

“Oh, hey,” he said sleepily, reaching out to pat at Bucky’s arm. “Boyfriend. One of my boyfriends. Wow, never really saw myself as the polyamory type but I guess I’ll try anything for you.”

God, Bucky hoped the others found the wizard and that he was able to reverse this. The last thing Bucky wanted was to doom Clint to a relationship with all the different versions of himself, including the ugly parts. Or what if he had to watch Clint pick which parts he wanted to be with instead? As much as he didn’t want Clint to have to deal with those versions of himself, he didn’t want to see them be rejected either.

Especially as he might end up being one of the ones rejected. Why go for the oldest, most damaged version when you could have the earliest version, the one without the nightmares and the paranoia, who could have a good time on the dance floor without plotting sightlines or wondering if the punch had been poisoned? 

Clint was far too out of it to be thinking about any of that just yet, though. Bucky took his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, not bothering to speak while it was dark and Clint didn’t have his aids in. Clint made a satisfied humming sound that made Bucky think he was only half-awake; the painkillers must still be having an effect.

“Metal arm, so you’re one of the more recent ones,” he said. “I’m guessing not the Winter Soldier, he was here earlier. Just stood in the corner with a gun in his hand, freaked the nurse out pretty badly.”

Bucky winced and wondered if maybe they should have left someone else with Winter while he was here to keep him in check.

“And then the baby version,” said Clint, yawning. “Wow, Bucky, why’d you never tell me how adorably twinky you used to be? I guess I hadn’t realised just how much muscle you musta packed on after the serum. He’s so cute, kinda makes me want to absolutely destroy him, you know? I bet he’d look good debauched.”

Bucky cleared his throat, feeling his ears heat up, because he could remember enough about being that version of himself to know that Civilian would absolutely love to be debauched by a tall, well-muscled archer.

“Not while you’re injured,” he said, hoping like hell that this thing would be resolved before Clint got better.

Clint sighed. “I just know you’re saying something about me being hurt,” he said, sadly. “Why’d you have to go and be all these different and sexy versions of yourself when I can’t take full advantage?”

Clint’s eyes settled shut again, and Bucky stroked a hand over his hair. The idea of having an orgy that included four other versions of himself, even if they were all just focused on Clint, was difficult to get his head around. He wondered if it would be like when Clint had first been injured, all of them knowing that no matter the differences between them, the only thing that was important was Clint.

Except he really didn’t want Clint getting close to certain parts of himself, not even as part of an orgy.

God, the other Avengers better find this wizard soon.

****

The next morning Clint was allowed to go back up to their apartment in the Avengers penthouse as long as he agreed to keep off his foot and take it easy on his ribs. He nodded along with the doctor, promised faithfully to be good, and then flat out refused to get in a wheelchair for the trip upstairs.

“I can use crutches, it’s fine,” he said, which was bullshit because even sitting up had taken him a while.

“Get in the wheelchair,” said Civilian, using the same tone Bucky had always used on Steve when he was being stubborn, and that had never worked then either.

“Nope,” said Clint and started to slowly stand up.

Yeah, that wasn’t happening. Bucky stepped in and carefully lifted him up into his arms, with all the ease of practice from having done so far too often before when Clint had been hurt.

“Aw, bridal carry, no,” said Clint sadly.

“Shoulda just got in the wheelchair,” said Army, opening the door so Bucky could step through.

Clint slumped against Bucky’s chest. “I hate wheelchairs,” he muttered.

“I know, pal,” said Commando, glancing around at the nursing station and eyeing the two members of staff there.

It was a lot easier to carry Clint upstairs with three other Buckys to open doors and press the elevator buttons, and one to stalk behind him and glare at anyone who looked twice at them, than it usually was when Bucky was trying to juggle all that and Clint’s protests that he didn’t need help.

When they got up to the apartment, Civilian carefully arranged all the sofa cushions and a couple of pillows so that Bucky could just set Clint down against them, and Commando disappeared to their bedroom to grab a blanket. Army went into the kitchen and found a couple of ice packs that he glared Clint into tucking over his ankle and gingerly around his ribs.

Winter just settled by the door, one hand on the gun at his side as he went into guard mode. All the other Buckys had changed out of the identical versions of the combat uniform that he’d been wearing when he’d been split apart, but Winter was still all wrapped up in leather and kevlar, and had multiple weapons strapped all over him. 

“Okay, I've got this from here,” said Clint, just like he did every time he was injured and told to rest up. "You don't all need to hang around."

Bucky snorted. “Nice try, sweetheart, but you know I'm gonna stay and take care of you.”

"We all are," added Army.

"Unless you ask us to leave," added Commando. "Or even just some of us. It's your space, you choose who's in it."

Bucky very carefully didn't glance over his shoulder at Winter, but he knew he was at the forefront of all his alter egos' minds. There was no reason for Clint to want an assassin in his home.

"Of course I want you all here," said Clint, slumping a little further back. “You live here too.” He was completely relaxed, as if there wasn't a killer in the room with his hand resting on a gun. Bucky wondered just how many pills the doctors had him on. "It's just gonna be boring to stay in with me, is all."

“Nothing boring about being around you, sweetheart,” said Army, settling down at the end of the sofa by Clint’s feet. He wrapped a hand around Clint’s uninjured ankle and gave it a squeeze. 

“It’s gonna be _Dog Cops_ and naps for a few days for all of us,” added Civilian, sitting down on the floor by Clint’s side where he could tip his head back against the cushions and look up at him. "I'm looking forward to it."

Clint smiled around at them all. “Guess that sounds pretty good,” he said. “Any chance of coffee?”

“Nope,” said Bucky, perching on the arm of the sofa by Clint’s head and stroking a hand over his hair. “Just relax.” He reached for the remote, knowing from experience that Clint would only manage to be awake for half an episode while he was on this many painkillers.

Commando settled in the armchair but he didn’t look relaxed, twitching around to take in the sight lines through the window every so often and looking back at Winter, who was still standing guard.

“We can shut the blinds,” Bucky said softly as Clint’s eyes started to shut.

Commando looked at him, then pressed his lips together. “I’m fine,” he said with blatant disregard for the truth.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “JARVIS?” he said, and the bullet-proof blinds sank down over the windows. Both Commando and Winter relaxed slightly, and Bucky hoped like hell that he wasn’t that obviously jumpy when he was all one person.

****

Clint dozed on and off throughout the day while the Buckys all stayed close to him, taking it in turns to do the little things that Clint needed, like making him some lunch, or changing his ice packs, or bringing over a glass of orange juice and glaring until he drank it. Bucky took charge of doling out his pills every few hours, and making sure he ate something when he took them.

“This is a lot of motherhenning,” said Clint as Civilian tucked the blanket back around him more securely after Bucky had carried him to the bathroom and back. “Surely at least a couple of you must be getting bored? You remember I said that you don’t all have to stay here, right?”

“Nowhere else any of us want to be,” said Army, not even glancing around at his alter egos to confirm that.

"I told you, none of us are gonna get bored of being around you, doll,” said Civilian.

“If you want any of us to leave, just say,” said Bucky, because he didn't want Clint to feel obligated to host them all when he didn’t have to right now. Just because most of the time all the parts of Bucky, the bits Clint loved as well as the bits he didn’t, were all together in one package didn't mean that he shouldn’t get to avoid the shittier bits while he had the chance.

“No,” said Clint. “I don’t want you to go, any of you, but I figure you can’t all want to stay here and just look after me like this. Don’t feel like you have to just because the most recent version of you is dating me.”

What the hell did that mean? Bucky frowned at him, trying to work out if that was a hint to get some of them to leave.

Commando cleared his throat. He’d calmed down a bit after the blinds had gone down, but he still seemed pretty tense. “He doesn’t get that it’s every part of us that loves him.”

All the Buckys turned to stare at Clint, who just shrugged. “Well, you’re a lot,” he said. “Even when you’re one person, you’re a lot. You’re a complex guy. It wouldn’t be that weird if some parts of you had reservations about this thing with me.”

Well, that was some fucking bullshit right there.

“I ain’t got a single reservation,” said Bucky. “Not in any part of me, not split apart like this and not when I’m all together. I may be complex, or whatever, but how I feel about you is very simple. I love you.”

“We all love you,” added Civilian. “Even sourpuss over there.” He gestured at Winter, who glared at him for a moment, then flicked his eyes to Clint.

“Protecting you is my most important mission,” he said in a stilted voice. Bucky hadn’t actively known that, but hearing the words rang true in the space in his head where his Winter Soldier instincts usually lived. When he was all together, one person, that was his most important mission. A mission he’d given himself, and that he was never going to grow tired of.

“Oh,” said Clint softly, and he glanced down at his lap, where Bucky still had hold of one of his hands. “Okay.”

“Agent Barton,” interrupted JARVIS. “Sergeants Barnes. Captain Rogers is requesting entry.”

“I’m not a sergeant,” muttered Civilian.

“Let him in,” said Clint.

When Steve came in, Winter turned to face him, still holding the butt of his gun as if he might need to draw it.

“Hey, it’s okay,” said Steve, eyeing him carefully. “I’m not a danger to you or Clint, I swear. In fact, I’m here with news that could help.”

“You found the wizard,” said Bucky, moving to stand up, then looking down at Clint’s grip on his hand and deciding to stay in place.

“Yeah,” said Steve. “We think we’ve got his trail, anyway, and it shouldn’t be too hard to track him down. Natasha and I are leaving now.”

Bucky nodded, itching to go with them but all too aware that he couldn’t leave Clint on his own.

Winter turned to Bucky. “New mission?” he asked.

Civilian frowned at him. “You don’t want to stay and help Clint?”

Winter looked at Clint for a long moment, then back at Civilian. “This is how I help,” he said, and Bucky could remember that, could remember only knowing how to hurt people and not how to look after them. He held tighter to Clint’s hand, so glad he’d moved beyond that.

“Yeah, okay,” he said. “New mission. But Steve’s your captain, remember, you follow his orders. No killing.”

Winter nodded. “Mission parameters accepted,” he said and turned to Steve, who looked extremely uncomfortable.

“Uh, okay,” he said. “Guess you can come along, then. Just, remember we need the guy to put you guys back together, so we need him in one piece.”

Winter nodded again. “Mission parameters already accepted,” he said, faintly impatiently, and Steve looked back at Bucky as if considering asking him to come instead. Bucky shifted closer to Clint and raised an eyebrow, and Steve sighed and gave in.

“Come on then,” he said to Winter, and they both left the room.

“Guys,” said Clint, "this is bad news for the orgy. If they find the wizard before I'm fixed up, you'll be back to one dude and I'll have missed my chance. Maybe we should risk it now?"

"You've spent most of the day asleep," pointed out Commando. "You're not gonna have the energy for more than cuddling."

Army stroked over Clint’s uninjured ankle. “We’re not doing anything that might hurt you,” he said. “Not any of us.”

Clint sighed miserably and sank into the sofa. “If there were five of me, we’d totally all be up for an orgy,” he muttered, which was probably true. 

Bucky leaned in and kissed him. “And if there are ever five of you, without any injuries, whichever version of me that’s around will happily have an orgy with them all.”

“Yeah, as if five of me would ever be able to arrange things so that we’d all be uninjured at the same time,” said Clint with a sigh. “C’mon, I can barely keep one of me uninjured.”

“Good thing none of us mind looking after you then, doll,” said Civilian cheerfully.

Clint just sighed again, shifting uncomfortably. “I hate this,” he said. “Hey, what do you think are the chances of me having a shower tonight?”

“Pretty much zero,” said Bucky. “I mean, we could get out the shower chair and all that, but it would be easier for you to have a bath.”

“We’ll help you,” said Army, and Civilian sat up in excitement. 

“Oh yes, let’s get him naked, wet and soapy.”

“Sure, so you all get to ogle _me_ ,” muttered Clint.

“No one said you couldn't ogle us,” said Civilian, flexing muscles that he didn't really have, not compared to the other Buckys in the room.

"If you think you could keep it to looking and not touching," added Army.

Clint's whole face lit up. "Oh hell yes, I could."

Bucky hesitated and looked around at his other selves. Civilian was already smirking and undoing a couple of buttons and Army was grinning next to him, clearly just as eager to show off his body. Of course, back then Bucky hadn't had nearly so many scars. 

Bucky met Commando's eyes and got a faint shrug back. Fuck it, it wasn't as if he didn't enjoy how it felt to have Clint's eyes on him, and it seemed like his alter egos felt the same.

He let go of Clint’s hand so that he could strip his shirt off, and Clint whooped out a cheer. 

“Makes sense to be shirtless if we’re giving him a bath anyway,” he said to the others. “We’re bound to get kinda damp.”

Clint grinned back at him, flushed with delight. “Aw yeah, there’s my guy.” He looked around at the others and waggled his eyebrows. Civilian had already thrown his shirt aside and was grinning back at Clint, flexing his skinny chest, while Army was working on his buttons. Commando was hesitating, looking at Bucky, but he started undoing buttons after a moment.

“All my guys,” added Clint. “Well, all but one, anyway.”

Bucky wasn’t sure what to think about Clint including the Winter Soldier as one of his guys, and he wondered how long it would take for that to change if they couldn’t find the wizard, or he couldn’t put Bucky back together.

Bucky took a deep breath, because he couldn’t begin to contemplate that. He was getting through this one step at a time by concentrating on Clint’s injuries and telling himself it was only short-term. He couldn’t begin to contemplate spending the rest of his life like this.

****

Civilian had the bath filled with hot water and bubbles by the time Bucky carried Clint in. There had been a brief altercation over who got to help Clint undress, and then over who was going to carry him into the bathroom. Bucky won that one easily, because he was twice as strong as all the others even without the metal arm factored in.

Commando unwrapped Clint’s bandages, taking as much care as Bucky would have with his ribs before kneeling to take the support off his sprained ankle as well.

“Okay,” said Clint glancing around at where Civilian was still sorting out the bath, putting in Clint’s favourite bubbles, and Army had brought in a pair of pyjamas for him, “This is actually getting a bit much. I mean, it’s a bit much when it’s just the one of you coddling me-”

“I don’t coddle,” growled Bucky.

“Sure you don’t, sweetie,” said Clint, raising an eyebrow at him, then giving the others all a meaningful look. Bucky crossed his arms and scowled. “My point is, I actually don’t need all this attention.”

“We need to give you all this attention, though,” said Commando, moving away once the bandages were out of the way. “None of us want to be thinking about our own situation right now.”

“Looking after you works much better than straight up denial,” added Civilian, and then shrugged. “I’m not all that great at denial yet, that’s more those guys’ bag,” he gestured at Bucky and Commando.

“Fuck you, pal,” said Commando, holding a hand out to Clint to help him get up on one foot.

When Bucky had first moved into Clint’s apartment at the Tower, Tony had made a huge deal about it and upgraded a bunch of stuff in their rooms, including the bath. He’d had an enormous corner bath put in that was more like a jacuzzi than any bath Bucky had seen. There were bubble jets, two in-built seats each with a wineglass holder, and mood lights that they’d only ever switched on once because the blue made Clint twitchy.

It wasn’t that great for having sex in, between the shape and the fixtures, but it was pretty perfect for bathing an injured guy who needed to have his tired muscles massaged by bubble jets. 

Once Clint was carefully settled in place and the bubbles turned on, he lay back with a sigh of relief. “Oh yeah, that’s so much better.”

“You know,” said Army slowly, “there’s room for one of us in there with him.”

Tension filled the air. They all looked around at each other, eyes narrowing. Bucky could almost certainly take any of the others, but maybe not all three at once, and he wasn’t sure he could do it without causing a mess that might end with Clint getting hurt.

“You,” said Clint, and they all turned to look to see him pointing at Commando. “C’mon, you seem like you need a relaxing bath.”

“Not a lot of baths in a warzone,” agreed Commando, but he sounded just as surprised by the choice as Bucky was. 

"C'mon, pants off," said Clint, making the best grabby hands he could with his ribs. 

Commando hesitated, glancing around at the others, then set his expression to hide his trepidation and started to undo his pants.

If Bucky had been surprised to see just how lean Civilian was, he had been even more surprised by Commando's body, and seeing his pants come off only reinforced that. He had more muscles than Civilian and Army, but not a shred of fat. He looked worn down to nothing more than bone and tightly corded muscles. Had Bucky really used to look like that? 

"Aw yes," said Clint happily as Commando pulled off his underwear as well. "That's what I wanted to see. Sexy young Bucky hotness."

Commando snorted. "I ain't that young," he said tiredly.

"Yeah, you are," said Bucky. They all were to him, before Hydra took control and kept him trapped for so long. 

Commando met his eyes for a moment, then gave a sharp nod and turned back to climb in the bath, carefully stepping over Clint to sit down in the other seat.

"Aw yeah," said Clint, and reached out for his hand.

Bucky watched the happy, affectionate look on Clint’s face and wondered why he wasn't getting jealous over this, when he usually had to fight off his possessiveness anytime Clint so much as smiled at anyone else. 

Seeing Clint give all the versions of himself the same amount of attention and love just made a warm glow build in his belly, though. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to share him with them all in the long-term.

God, he hoped it didn't come to that, though.

Working as a team to look after Clint should probably have felt weirder than it did. Bucky and his alter egos took it in turns to gently sponge Clint down, while Commando held his hand. He was slowly relaxing from his perpetual watchfulness.

“You know, the one problem with this bath is that it makes snuggles harder,” said Clint, after he’d tried to lean closer to Commando and been caught by the plastic ridge between the two seats.

“We made it work okay last week,” said Commando.

Clint snorted. “You sat in my lap,” he pointed out. “Even if I thought it was a good idea to do that when I’ve got broken ribs, there’s no way in hell any of you will let me.”

“Absolutely not,” said Bucky and Clint glanced at him, then back at Commando. “You see my point?”

Commando shrugged and slumped lower into the bath, then turned over, sending water sloshing, so that he could stretch his arm out over Clint’s lap and around his legs. The bath was big, but it wasn’t quite big enough for his legs to stretch out in it when he did that, so he bent his knees up, looking weirdly coquettish. 

“We don’t need to be right on top of each other to be snuggling,” he said.

Clint grinned at him. “And this way I get to stare at your ass,” he said happily.

Commando laughed and Bucky recognised the tone of it. He laughed like that when he was all filled up with the warmth of just being with Clint, that special feeling of security that came from knowing he was with someone who would help him pick up the pieces that Hydra had left of him.

And the damage from before that as well, he guessed.

“Agent Barton, Sergeants Barnes,” said JARVIS. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but Mr Stark is arranging a movie night in the main common room, and asked if you would like to come along.”

Clint let out a sigh, tipping his head back to look up at the ceiling. “What’s playing?”

“Mr Stark has chosen _Galaxy Quest_ ,” said JARVIS.

Civilian’s eyes widened. “That sounds like sci-fi,” he said, not nearly casually enough.

“It’s a sci-fi comedy,” said Clint. “It’s pretty good, but it parodies a lot of early sci-fi TV that you probably don’t have a handle on.”

“I want to see it,” said Civilian, predictably. Bucky had seen enough shit that counted as sci-fi horror in his own life for the genre to have lost some of its shine for him, but Civilian was still back in the days when he’d hoarded HG Wells and Edgar Rice Burroughs books.

Bucky looked over at Army, who shrugged back. Bucky could see the interest in his eyes as well, although it was better hidden. 

“It’s too open in the common room,” said Commando. “What if the wizard comes back?”

Clint snorted. “I’ll have four versions of one of the most badass guys I know with me plus, seriously, did you really just suggest Tony and JARVIS would fall down on securing this place?”

“Tony’s security is great,” said Civilian. “It’ll be fine.”

“As if you have the first idea about securing a building,” muttered Commando.

“He has a point though,” said Army. “And it’s just a movie. We’ve watched plenty without being attacked.”

“Okay, we’re decided then,” said Clint, and he held his arms up to Bucky. “C’mon, strongman, help me up.”

Bucky felt himself flush at the nickname, which hopefully wasn't as noticeable as it felt. It turned out he liked being the big, tough one in the room and knowing that he was the guy who could protect everyone. Usually it wasn’t as easy for him to notice that, because he also tended to like it when Clint was the one protecting him, fighting with all the efficiency and skill that he’d worked so hard for. Bucky guessed that part of himself was now in one of the others.

Bucky helped Clint out of the bath and Civilian and Army each took a towel to dry him off. Once they were both dry, Commando took charge of rewrapping Clint’s ribs and ankle while Bucky went to find Clint’s pills.

“You know, maybe I could get used to being pampered like this,” said Clint, sitting on the edge of the bath so that Bucky could help him into his pyjama pants. He put a hand on Bucky’s bicep and gave it a gentle squeeze, just grinning shamelessly when Bucky raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t get too used to it,” said Civilian. “It’s only because you’re injured.”

“Once you’re all better maybe we’ll make you wait on all of us,” added Army, and he glanced at the others. “Maybe in a harem costume of some kind?”

“Nope,” said Clint, firmly. “I’m not that kinda boy, I’m afraid.”

Bucky pulled Clint’s pants up, then stood up to help with his shirt. “I bet you could be,” he said. “What about if the harem outfit were purple?”

Clint hesitated, clearly picturing it, then shook his head. “Nope. Besides, I’m the one with a harem now, look at you all.”

“You really want to see the Winter Soldier in harem pants?” asked Army. “You know he’d strap the gun holsters back over the top.”

There was a pause as they all considered that.

“What does it say about me that I find that kinda hot?” asked Clint.

Bucky snorted as he settled Clint’s shirt into place. “Nothing good, sweetheart.”

Nothing that he wanted to think too much about, because he didn’t want to find out that the part of Bucky that Clint had fallen for was the killer.

“You gonna let me carry you down?”

Clint sighed, but held his arms up. “Go on then, get your manliness on.”

Bucky rolled his eyes as he carefully picked Clint up. “It’s not manliness, it’s practicality.”

“Sure it is,” said Clint. He leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek and fluttered his eyelashes. “My hero.”

****

They did pause in the bedroom so that Bucky and his other selves could put their shirts back on. Clint complained about it until Bucky pointed out that none of them wanted to hear Tony’s comments on their chests, and then he shut up and let them cover up.

“You’re all just mine to look at,” he said, looking around. “Right?”

“Right,” agreed Army as Bucky swung Clint back up into his arms. “We’re all yours.”

When they got down to the common room, there were rather more people than Bucky had been expecting, and he could see Commando tense up as he took them all in. Pepper and Tony were curled up together, Pepper watching with her head tipped on Tony’s shoulder as he explained something to her from the ipad he was holding. Bruce was settling down in his own chair with a bowl of popcorn, frowning at Sam as he fiddled with the pressure bandage around his wrist.

Bucky had forgotten that Clint hadn’t been the only one injured during the mission, and that Sam wouldn’t be with Steve, Natasha and Winter, chasing down the wizard. 

Commando took a deep breath, then set his shoulders as if he were walking into a warzone as he strode forward, visibly pushing down his twitchiness and pulling on a fake calm that Bucky could see straight through but hoped no one else could.

“Oh man, look at you all,” said Tony, glancing around at them with a fascinated stare that made Bucky itch under his skin. “This is incredible, wow, I want to do _so many_ tests, I can’t-”

“No tests,” growled Commando, abruptly losing that calm as he glared at him. It didn’t have quite the murderous rage behind it that Winter could manage, but it was enough to make Tony shut up.

“Hey, leave my boyfriends alone,” said Clint. “We’re just here for a movie, if you go mad scientist on them I’ll kick your ass.”

“No, you’ll get Winter to do it,” said Army. “You’re hurt.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll get my assassin boyfriend to kick your ass.”

Tony held up his hands defensively. “Hey, don't look at me like that, I’m not the mad scientist here, that’s clearly Bruce.”

“Tony,” said Bruce, tiredly.

“Nope, you don’t get to complain,” said Tony, pointing at him. “You’re Jekyll and Hyde, it doesn’t get any more mad scientist than that.”

Bucky took advantage of the bickering to set Clint down in the middle of a sofa and then sat down next to him, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Clint grinned at him, then turned with the exact same grin as Civilian sat on the other side of him. Civilian grinned back with more uncertainty, his eyes darting over to the others in the room. Bucky noticed that he was keeping a distance between him and Clint with his hands carefully tucked in his lap.

Bucky could remember having relationships like that, ones where you couldn’t touch in public and had to carefully monitor every move you made. He gave Clint’s hand a squeeze and let himself feel relief that he didn’t need to worry about that any more.

Army and Commando found seats as well, Commando going for the one with the best view of the exits.

“Okay, are we ready?” asked Tony, dropping his ipad onto the coffee table and sitting back to wrap an arm around Pepper. “We’re all okay with _Galaxy Quest_ , right?”

“That’s a sci-fi flick?” asked Civilian, shifting forward slightly so he could smile at Tony around Clint. “I reckon we’re happy with anything you pick out, you’re usually pretty good at it.”

Ah, hell.

Tony looked over at Civilian and grinned. “That is not at all what you usually say.”

Civilian shrugged. “Maybe I’m not like the usual version of Bucky,” he said and, yep, there was a definite flirty note in his voice, fuck. He didn’t even think Civilian knew he was doing it.

When Bucky was one guy, he had pretty mixed feelings about Tony. Apparently, now he was all split down into his components, those feelings were spread out a bit, because now when he looked at Tony, all he felt was the friendly comradeship of being on a team with him. From the glare Commando was aiming at him, he’d got the irritation over his superior attitude, and Bucky imagined the confused guilt over his parents had gone with Winter.

Civilian, though, clearly had the weird half-formed crush that came up whenever Tony did something particularly incredible with technology, or was laying on his charm in a sharp-cut suit, cracking one-liners and giving that smug grin.

Tony stared at Civilian for a moment and -thank god- he looked confused rather than the kind of gleeful Bucky could imagine once he worked out just how Civilian felt. “Okay, good to know,” he said. “JARVIS, start the movie.”

The titles started to roll and Clint reached out to tug Civilian back. “C’mon, kid,” he said. “Let me take advantage of how skinny you are so I can cuddle you properly.”

Civilian stared at him with surprise, then snuck another panicked look at the rest of the room, who were all focused on the screen. He gently settled in against Clint’s side where he could wrap an arm around him, still watching for reactions.

Bucky squeezed Clint’s hand. “Be careful of your ribs.”

“Of course,” said Clint, as if he didn’t always push too far too quickly with injuries.

The movie was pretty good, although Bucky found himself missing the usual breathless thrill he got when he watched something with a spaceship or anything futuristic like that. Glancing over at the wide-eyed look on Civilian’s face, he guessed the kid was getting the full punch of that glee.

They paused it halfway through, and Army went to grab them all drinks and some more popcorn. Bucky went to help him, and when they got back Civilian was halfway through excitedly talking about how realistic all the space stuff looked, especially compared to the movies he’d seen back when he was young.

“Wow, you were really enthusiastic before the world knocked your corners off, huh?” said Tony, glancing at Bucky.

“Oh, he’s still pretty enthusiastic about some things,” said Clint smugly. “You should see how he gets when I take my shirt off.” He patted his stomach. “It’s all about the abs, baby.”

“It’s not _all_ about the abs,” said Army, looking him over. “There’s some other parts I kinda like as well.”

Clint grinned at him and flexed a bicep, and Army grinned back, tipping him a wink. “Exactly that, doll.”

“It’s just not freaking you out at all, is it?” said Sam to Clint with interest. “I’d have thought that having five versions of your boyfriend would take a few days to get used to.”

Clint just shrugged. “They’re all him, though,” he said, looking around at the different Buckys. “It’s pretty cool, actually, getting to see all the different parts of him, especially the ones that are usually the most hidden.” He grinned at Civilian, who grinned back as if he couldn’t help himself, which Bucky could empathise with. That particular smile from Clint always left him feeling kinda dazed.

“And it’s not like I don’t love them all,” added Clint, then he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Civilian’s lips.

Civilian froze up instinctively, glancing at the others with wide eyes, clearly expecting a bad reaction. They’d all seen Clint and Bucky kiss hundreds of times before, though, and were more focused on getting themselves settled for the next half of the movie.

“Hey,” Clint said softly to him. “It’s okay. You don’t have to be scared about this anymore, remember?”

Civilian sent him a wild-eyed look, then leaned in and kissed him again, wrapping a hand around his head and pulling him in close to deepen it into something tinged with desperation.

Clint had been the first man Bucky had kissed in front of anyone, back when they’d first started dating. He could remember a tingle of excitement at not having to hide anymore, but it had been drowned out by the decades of not even considering kissing anyone because that part of him was layered so deep underneath everything Hydra had done to him. Clearly, Civilian was feeling the full impact of getting to flaunt his relationship with Clint.

It made Bucky want to work out some way for them to go out, so Civilian could hold Clint’s hand in front of the whole world, but they needed to keep this spell under wraps for as long as they could. Who knew how Hydra would react to finding out that the assassin they’d lost control of was now in five parts, all of them more vulnerable than when they were one?

During the second half of the movie, Civilian spent more time making out with Clint than he did being impressed by the special effects. Bucky approved of his priorities.

****

The movie was just drawing to its final climax when the elevator opened and Winter came striding out. He stopped in place when he saw everyone staring at him, then he focused on Clint and moved forward again, until he was standing in front of him.

“You are well,” he said.

“Yeah,” agreed Clint. He reached out and patted Winter’s hand. “You guys have any luck with the wizard?”

Winter’s jaw clenched. “We found a trail,” he said. “Captain America and Black Widow are pursuing it.”

“But you’re not?” asked Army. “Did something happen?”

Winter didn’t glance away from Clint. “I realised another mission had priority,” he said. “My most important mission.”

Clint stared at him for a moment, looking as blind-sided as Bucky felt. “You left the mission to come back to me?”

Winter nodded, and Bucky found himself smiling, remembering how it had felt when he’d first started to break the brainwashing, when he’d realised he could set his own missions and didn’t have to complete the ones he didn’t want to do. Clint hadn’t been the first mission he’d chosen for himself, and by the time they’d got together Bucky had pushed back almost all of Hydra’s programming, but he’d still felt the thrill of realising that he was choosing this himself. He’d got to make Clint his primary mission without anyone else getting involved.

Clint blinked. “Okay then,” he said, “I didn’t- Okay.” He reached out and took Winter’s hand. “Thank you,” he said. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Winter didn’t exactly smile, because that wasn’t really part of his repertoire, but his face did soften into something more relaxed.

“This is great and all, but some of us are trying to watch a movie,” said Sam. 

Clint glanced over at him, then glanced at Bucky. “Hey, do you mind…?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, but stood up and moved to perch on the arm of the sofa instead so that Clint could pull Winter to sit next to him.

Winter sat through the last few minutes of the movie very stiffly, clearly not sure what to do with the way Clint had leaned into his body while keeping hold of Civilian’s hand. Bucky watched how easy and comfortable Clint was with him, and thought about how he’d been the same with Commando earlier. He’d been so certain that Clint loved him _despite_ the parts of himself that he didn’t like as much, but it was starting to seem like there weren’t any parts that Clint didn’t like.

When the movie ended, Clint was half-asleep against Winter and Bucky eyed him carefully.

“You need to go to bed.”

Clint sighed. “I know,” he said tiredly.

“And it’s time for you to take more pills,” added Army.

Clint made a face at him, but reluctantly straightened up. “Okay, okay,” he mumbled, then glanced down at his bandaged foot.

“Don't even think about it,” said Civilian, standing up and stretching. “Get one of the pumped up guys to carry you, or we’ll go find a wheelchair.”

“I hate wheelchairs,” muttered Clint, and he glanced at Bucky, then at Winter, who was frowning at the wall as if making a mission plan. “Hey, you want to carry me?” he asked.

Winter didn’t look around until Clint nudged him. He gave Clint a look with the most emotion Bucky had seen him express so far, surprise and astonishment mixed with a tiny edge of sadness. “My skillset is not suited to that mission.”

Clint snorted. “You’re kidding, right? You’ve got the strength, and you pay the most attention to little details like not knocking my head into the doorframe, you’re perfect.” He raised his arms up. “C’mon, take me to bed, stud.”

Winter clearly didn’t know what to do with that, but he stood up and frowned down at Clint for a moment before picking him up, sweeping him up into his arms in a very efficient movement. His face was lined with concentration, as if this was the most difficult mission he’d ever had.

“I’ll get the doors,” said Bucky, turning away from the sight before he found himself wondering again why he didn’t feel jealous. It was a lot easier to admit that the rest of them were a part of himself and therefore he was pleased to see Clint giving them attention, than it was to include Winter in that. He was the part of himself that Bucky just wanted to forget.

****

Winter laid Clint down in bed just as gently as he had picked him up, then took two steps backwards and stood looking ready for the next order.

“Pills,” said Army, handing them to Clint with a glass of water, and Clint took them, grimacing at the way the movement pulled at his ribs. He hadn’t really shown any signs of pain while they’d been downstairs, as if he didn’t want to show vulnerability in front of the others.

Apparently showing it in front of all the different parts of Bucky was fine, though.

“Okay,” said Clint, lying back down. “I’m getting a goodnight kiss from you all, right?”

“Sure thing, doll,” said Army, leaning in to brush his lips over Clint’s as he took the water back. Clint put his hand on his shoulder to pull him back in for something a bit longer, then let him go, looking at the other four with satisfaction. “Who’s next?”

“Better question,” said Civilian, moving forward to accept his kiss, “who’s sharing the bed with you? There’s only going to be room for one.”

“It might be better if he’s alone,” said Bucky, eyeing the size of the bed. “That way there’s no risk of someone rolling over and making his injuries worse.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening,” said Clint, pulling away from Civilian. “I’m not sleeping alone when I’ve got five boyfriends, that would just suck.”

He glanced around at them all, then made a face. “Not sure how I’m gonna choose, though.”

Bucky stepped in for his own kiss, pressing his lips to Clint’s and setting his hand on his waist. He could still feel all the love between them but there was a hollowness to it, as if he couldn’t quite feel everything Clint was to him without the other parts of himself.

Clint gave him a little smile when he’d pulled away, running his hand through Bucky’s hair and giving it a gentle tug. “I kinda miss this on the younger guys.”

Bucky smirked at him, leaning back in for another kiss. “Good thing I’m not planning on cutting it then.”

Clint grinned at him, then glanced at the last two Buckys. “Come on, then,” he said to Commando, holding an arm out as Bucky moved back.

Commando moved in to kiss him, kneeling down so he could wrap a gentle arm around Clint.

“Hey,” said Clint thoughtfully, after pulling back. “If there weren’t a lot of baths during the war, I’m guessing beds were pretty rare as well.”

“I’ll be more than okay sleeping on the floor,” agreed Commando.

Clint rolled his eyes. “Not what I meant,” he said. “Share with me tonight?”

“Not fair,” said Civilian, very quietly.

Army nudged an elbow into his side. “You just made out with him for most of a movie,” he pointed out. “And you know there’s plenty of spare rooms.”

Winter stirred out of his stand to attention. “I will keep guard,” he said.

“There’s no need for that here,” said Clint.

Last night in the medical unit, when Bucky had finished his stint at Clint’s bedside, Winter had been standing in the corridor outside, drawn into the shadows where most people probably wouldn’t have noticed. Bucky had just met his eyes and given him a nod, because he understood the need to keep a watch when Clint was hurt and vulnerable. Now they were back in their rooms though, it seemed like overkill.

“Did you sleep last night?” he asked.

Winter shook his head. “Sleep is a luxury,” he said. “The mission comes first.”

“Nope,” said Clint. “No way. You’re getting some sleep tonight, this mission is not more important than that.”

“It’s a long-term mission,” Bucky added, because he intended to be looking after Clint for years to come. “You need to pace yourself.”

Winter frowned, then nodded. “I will sleep in front of the door,” he said. “No one will come in.”

Clint eyed him then shrugged. “Okay, fine. If that’s what makes you happy. How about tomorrow night you take the bed, though? I’m assuming you guys are all going to take turns.”

“I really hope this doesn’t last that long,” said Civilian, “but can I be the night after that?”

Clint snorted. “Yeah, okay,” he said. He waved a hand at Winter. “Come on and get your goodnight kiss.”

Winter just stared at him without moving. “That’s not part of my mission parameters.”

“It’s part of _my_ mission parameters,” said Clint. “Come on, I want a kiss from all my guys before I go to sleep.”

Winter stepped forward, very uncertainly, then ducked his head down to Clint’s. Clint pressed a kiss to his cheek, and then to his lips, and said, very quietly, “You know I love you just as much as the others, right?”

It was quiet enough that the others, without the super-soldier enhancements that had improved Bucky’s hearing, probably didn’t hear it, but they definitely saw the broken, raw look on Winter’s face for the split-second it flashed by before he shut it down.

“I’m gonna…” said Commando awkwardly, then disappeared into the bathroom. 

Winter didn’t appear to know how to respond to Clint. He just ducked his head behind his hair until Clint smiled at him and kissed his cheek again.

“Okay,” he said, letting Winter pull away. “I will see the rest of you in the morning, sleep well.”

They all headed out of the room, leaving him and Commando to it. Bucky found himself pausing outside, considering the various Tower spare rooms. He didn’t want to be that far from Clint, though.

Winter went straight to the linen closet and pulled out a blanket and a pillow, and set them down in front of the door, where anyone entering would have to step over him. He pulled his weapons out of their holsters and lined them all up next to him, tucking a knife under the pillow, then, after a confused pause, took the top layer of his combat outfit and his boots off and lay down.

“Okay,” said Civilian, watching him. “I am going to be doing far more before bed than that. I want a shower, in one of the really expensive showers here. I love power showers.”

“The room I slept in last night had an incredible one,” said Army, and he and Civilian headed out of the suite of rooms that Bucky and Clint shared, talking about which showers had the best water pressure.

Bucky gave up on pretending he was enough like them to just leave Clint right now, even knowing that Winter and Commando were with him. He copied Winter, grabbing a spare pillow and a blanket, but headed to the sofa rather than the floor because he wasn’t a complete masochist.

“Don’t stab me in the night,” he said to Winter as he settled down.

Winter was silent for a moment, then said, just as Bucky was closing his eyes, “Don’t do anything that will make me want to stab you.”

Well, that seemed fair.

****

Bucky woke up the next morning to the door opening, but once he realised it was just Army, he shut his eyes again and let himself have another half an hour.

When he woke up the second time, Winter was back in his combat gear, standing with his arms folded as he watched Army moving around the kitchen. He’d found an apron from somewhere and was frying bacon, humming old dancehall tunes under his breath. Bucky stared at him, then looked at Winter, who caught his eye and just blinked, very slowly.

“What are you doing?” asked Bucky, sitting up.

“Making breakfast,” said Army, cheerily. “Man, I missed bacon and eggs, I am so glad rationing is over.”

Bucky pulled himself to his feet, scrubbing his hand through his hair, and headed over to find that Army had laid six places at the table and already got the coffee on.

“Guess I’ll go see if Clint’s awake,” he said, filling a mug of coffee to take to him and then, after a moment’s hesitation, filling another for Commando.

“Tell him breakfast will be ready in about fifteen,” said Army, pulling a carton of eggs out of the fridge.

Commando was already awake when Bucky went into the bedroom, sitting up and staring down at Clint with a gently besotted look that Bucky hoped like hell no one had ever seen him wearing.

“He’s starting to stir,” he said and Bucky nodded, handing his coffee over then putting Clint’s on the nightstand. He sat down at the edge of the bed and gently ran his hand over Clint’s shoulder. “C’mon, sweetheart,” he said. “Time to wake up.”

Clint groaned and opened his eyes at a squint, then shut them again. “Nope.”

Bucky gave him a couple of seconds, but when it seemed he was happily going back to sleep, stroked his arm again. “Come on, time to wake up.”

Clint groaned again, but opened his eyes and kept them open. “Bucky,” he said, then flicked his eyes to Commando. “Other Bucky. Right, I remember.”

“I brought coffee,” said Bucky carefully so Clint would understand. He held Clint’s hearing aids out to him as Clint’s face lit up into the kind of smile that Bucky could never resist kissing.

Clint hummed with pleasure and awkwardly tried to sit up, pulling on his ribs and hissing with pain. 

“Let me,” said Commando, wrapping an arm around him and helping him sit up. Clint leaned back against him as he fitted his hearing aids in his ears.

“You need more pills,” said Bucky, and went to get them.

When he came back Clint was clutching his coffee and slumped back against Commando.

“You’ve got about ten minutes to wake up,” Bucky said, handing the pill bottles over. “Breakfast is being made.”

“Please tell me it’s not the Winter Soldier making it.” 

Bucky snorted. “No, it’s the army guy.”

“We’re all army guys,” said Commando. “Except the kid.”

“I know who he means,” said Clint. “Fuck though, if you’re all staying around longer, maybe we should be coming up with names for you all.”

“We’ve got a name,” said Bucky.

“Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes,” said Howling Commando. “32557038.”

Bucky made a face at the reminder of lying on the slab in a Nazi stronghold, repeating that over and over while Zola did horrible things to him.

“Okay, fine,” sad Clint. “Just seems a bit confusing.”

“Everything about this is confusing,” said Bucky tiredly, and went to get his own coffee.

Clint made it out of the bedroom, leaning on Commando’s shoulder and half-hopping, just as Army was plating up the food.

“Good morning, doll,” said Army, beaming at him, and Bucky realised why this felt familiar, even if he’d never seen it happen before.

Back in basic training, and in the first couple of months after they were shipped out, all everyone in his unit used to talk about was what was waiting for them back home. A few of them had talked about a different girl every night, but most of them had one in particular they were looking forward to seeing again, to getting home to so they could settle down and have a family. A couple of them already had a family they were missing.

Bucky had known by then that that was never going to be him. He’d made up some bullshit about a woman he’d be going back to marry, but he’d known that all he’d really wanted was to find a fella he could settle down with. He’d known, though, that even if he did, they’d never be able to have the kind of life the others all talked about. They’d be living in hiding, doing everything they could to keep the truth a secret.

He’d had a daydream, though. A little domestic fantasy of getting to share a home with a guy without having to hide it, of getting to wake up and make him breakfast because he loved him, and then taking a stroll out to the park without anyone watching them or calling the cops.

God, it had been decades since Bucky had thought about that. As a daydream, it had got taken over by just making it back home alive, and then by getting Steve back home alive, because he couldn’t see a happy ending for himself anymore. And once Hydra had had him, he hadn’t had any daydreams at all.

“Here we are, eggs and bacon,” said Army, setting a plate down in front of Clint and kissing his cheek.

“This looks fantastic, thanks,” said Clint, grinning up at him.

Civilian stumbled in with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, looking even sleepier than Clint did. Bucky had forgotten that he hadn’t been a morning person, back before the Army knocked getting up at dawn into him, before the war had made it so sleeping was a luxury that he couldn’t always manage, before Hydra had turned it into the kind of peace that only came with the ice-cold of cryo.

Civilian slumped into the empty seat waiting for him, and Army put the last plate in front of him, still humming happily to himself and, fuck.

Bucky had got everything he’d ever wanted, how was he only now realising that?

“Morning, boyfriends,” said Clint, grinning around at them all. “Who hasn’t had a morning kiss yet?”

Civilian’s head darted up and Clint laughed at his eagerness, then leaned over to plant a soft, wet smooch on his lips. “Morning, grumpy,” he said, and it was the exact same tone he used any other morning when Bucky was being a grump, usually because he’d had nightmares. Civilian’s face lit up with the same smile Bucky always had when it happened.

“Morning, doll,” he said.

Clint leaned over to press a kiss to Winter’s cheek. “Don’t think I forgot you,” he said. “Love you.” He pulled away as Winter cleared his throat and ducked his head. Clint beamed around at them all, clearly already in his post-coffee happy place. Or maybe the painkillers had kicked in. “I love you all.”

And the thing was, Bucky didn’t doubt it for a second. He blinked and looked around at these different parts of himself and realised that the idea he’d had that Clint was putting up with some of them because of parts he liked better was just complete bullshit. Clint had made it more than clear that he loved all of them.

That he loved all of Bucky.

Bucky took a deep breath. If Clint loved them all, maybe he shouldn’t be hiding away from some of them. They’d all made him into the man Clint loved, after all, and that was the most important thing. Being the man not just in love with Clint, but loved right back by him, and that was something all these different pieces of him had created.

He looked at all his other selves again, at the fresh-faced guy who knew how to have a good time, at the young soldier who’d learnt discipline and the value of having a home to come back to, at the Commando who’d taken the bad shit and turned it into something to drive him forward and make him stronger, and finally at the assassin who’d broken through Hydra’s best attempts to control him.

Bucky loved them all too.

There was a flash of blinding light, circling around the table and surrounding them all in a green glow, and Bucky jumped to his feet just as the magic channeled down into him, pushing all the missing pieces of himself back down into him. For a split second it was agonising, then something clicked and it was like a key sliding into a lock.

He collapsed to his knees, gasping for air, as the magic swirled around him like a vortex then sucked down into him and disappeared.

“Fuck!” said Clint, jumping to his feet. “Bucky!”

“Sit down, idiot,” gasped Bucky. “No weight on your ankle.”

All the other versions of him had disappeared.

No, not disappeared. They were all settled back inside him. He could feel them all clicking back into place, adding depth to his thoughts and feelings.

Clint sat back down, but the frown didn’t clear off his face. “You’re okay, right?”

“I’m fine,” said Bucky, standing up. “All back in place.”

“Huh,” said Clint. “Guess the wizard wasn’t strong enough to make that permanent then.”

“Yeah,” said Bucky, running his hands over his head as if that would settle his thoughts. He wasn’t really ready to tell Clint that all he’d needed to do was love himself. It all sounded a bit too much like a kids’ cartoon. 

“Ah fuck,” said Clint miserably, and Bucky looked over at once. “I didn’t get my orgy.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and walked over to kiss him, then slid into the chair next to him. “Sweetheart, once you’re all fixed up, I’m gonna show you that one of me is more than enough to rock your world.”

Clint snorted and shook his head. “Cheesy lines,” he said. “That’s from the kid version of you.”

Bucky pulled on a smirk. “Baby, when it comes to loving you, that’s every version of me,” he said, and tipped him a wink.

“I guess that’s true,” said Clint thoughtfully, and leaned sideways to rest against Bucky’s arm. “All the parts of you made it very clear.” He paused for a moment, then glanced up, “I love you too.”

“I know,” said Bucky, leaning in to kiss his forehead. 

“Hey, you want to curl up on the sofa and watch sci-fi movies?” asked Clint.

“Hell yes,” said Bucky. “Sounds perfect.” 

God, he really did love him so much, everything that he was to Bucky: his boyfriend, his home, his safe place, his choice. His Clint.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fractured, a Splintered remix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816175) by [Lissadiane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissadiane/pseuds/Lissadiane)




End file.
